1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a projector and a projector controlling method.
2. Related Art
In a projector that projects an image to be projected, a state in which the projector remains powered on is classified into tire following two states: an in-use state in which a user is using the projector; and a non-use state in which the user is not using the projector.
Conceivable examples of the case where the projector is in the in-use state may include a case where the projector is projecting images to be projected (motion images and still images) based, for example, on an external signal and a case where the user is operating the projector.
Further, conceivable examples of the case where the projector is in the non-use state may include a case where a signal or any other form of information is not externally inputted and the user is not operating the projector and a case where the user temporarily stops projecting motion images to be projected and leaves the projector powered on.
The projector in the non-use state is, so to speak, an apparatus that simply projects meaningless light. When the proportion of the non-use state is large, unnecessary electric power is undesirably consumed and the life of each component that forms the projector (life of light source section that outputs light, in particular) is undesirably wasted.
In view of the circumstances described above, as a projector having a function of reducing unnecessary power consumption and preventing the life of each component that forms the projector from being wasted, a projector that measures an accumulated period of the non-use state and acquires other types of information and displays them has been developed (see JP-A-2G12-132977, tor example). The projector of the related art is intended to solve the problems of unnecessary power consumption and waste of the life of each component that forms the projector (life of light source section that outputs light, in particular).
To solve the problems described above, the projector of the related art essentially requires user's active actions operation performed by user themselves), such, as reviewing a method for using the projector based on the displayed information and changing the setting of the projector. Therefore, the problems described above cannot be solved unless the user takes active actions.